


The Rock Star and The Actor

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Smoking, doyoung is a rock star, inspired by their sbs gayo daejun performance, jaehyun is an actor, nct is a rock band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung the rock star gains an unlikely new fan, the award-winning actor Jung Jaehyun.





	The Rock Star and The Actor

**Author's Note:**

> when I saw Doyoung's performance on SBS Gayo Daejun, I just knew I had to write this XD
> 
> This is written on a whim and probably littered with mistakes TT

                “This show is about to make me more money than the last show!” Lee Taeyong rubbed his hands with glee as he pressed numbers into a calculator.

                “Excuse me?” Kim Doyoung, lead singer and frontman for the band NCT, whipped his head and glared at him from his seat at the vanity table. “You mean the money we are making?”

                “You, me, us, what’s the difference?”

                “We are the ones doing the performing.”

                “Yeah well I’m the one who coordinated the concert, organised the ticketing and the press conference, so thank you very much I will take my commission.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, reaching for his cigarette pack, to which Doyoung almost screamed at him.

                “You know the god damn rules!” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “No smoking in the dressing room!”

                “You smoke too!”

                “After the show, not before the show!” Doyoung sighed. “I need to protect my heavenly voice.”

                “I should also get my pubes shaved.” Johnny, drummer and the band’s leader, said while having one eye closed for his makeup. “You don’t see that happening.”

                “You should actually do that. It’s a jungle down there.”

                “Ew hyung.” The band’s second youngest member, bassist Mark Lee squirmed in his seat. “You saw him?”

                “You didn’t?” Doyoung laughed. “The man walks around naked in our hotel room for a living room.”

                “Maybe if you stopped video calling your college boyfriend you could join the rest of us in the living.” Lead guitarist Lee Jeno and youngest member said from across the room.

                “Oh as if you’re not texting Huang Renjun every free minute you have.” Sicheng snapped at Jeno. “Hypocrite.”

                “Okay guys enough with the banter. It’s 5 minutes to show time.” Taeyong clapped his hands loudly and the band members stood to attention. Doyoung could hear the audience chanting the band’s name loudly and it gave him goose bumps. Pre-performance jitters do not exist for Kim Doyoung. It’s more like pre-performance exhilaration.

                “Johnny, I need you to get out there and hit that beat hard. Flex your muscles a bit, the ladies love that stuff. Jeno, stay pretty, the noonas love that. Mark, I want you to knock your church boy image out of the motherfucking ball park and hack it with a saw. Tonight, you are Satan’s favourite son and you love it.” Taeyong said.

                “Got it, I think.” Mark raised an eyebrow.

                “Sicheng, you do you, the fans will fall for you no matter what. And Doyoung?”

                “Yes?”

                “Just get out there and sing.”

                “That’s it?” Doyoung stared at him. “No pep talk? No requests? No ‘sing until the heavens come down’?”

                “Fine.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I have 30 seconds so here it goes. Doyoung, I want you to sing until the ladies wet their panties and the angels descend from heaven to put their halo on your heads.”

                “Much better.” Doyoung grinned. He followed his bandmates out on to the stage and grabbed his microphone. He looked at the silver, rhinestone encrusted microphone and he smiled.

                This was his weapon of choice. If Thor had a huge hammer, Kim Doyoung had a sparkly microphone.

                And a voice to tear the earth apart.

****************************

                “That’s 7 panties and 3 bras we collected from the stage.” Yuta, NCT’s publicist and social media manager, wiped his brow as he dumped an odd collection of women’s lingerie on the table in the band’s hotel room. “We could start a lingerie store.”

                “This is kind of cute.” Johnny picked up a red lace underwear. “What is this hole… oh.” He dumped it back in the pile.

                “Meanwhile everyone on social media is going nuts.” Taeyong scrolled his Twitter feed and breathed a sigh of relief. “Ladies and gentlemen, the last show of the Boss tour is a raging success.”

                “Finally.” Mark groaned. “I love performing but going on tour is exhausting.”

                “Me too.” Jeno nodded. “At least we can go back to classes in college now.”

                “You guys should take a break.” Johnny said. “We all deserve it.”

                “I have the beer!” Doyoung and Sicheng grinned widely as they entered their hotel room with bottles of beer. “Fantastic show tonight guys!”

                “OH MY GOD HOLD THE PHONE!!!!” Yuta came screaming in from the next room, clutching his phone tightly. “We have done it! We have hit peak popularity!”

                “I’m lost, what are you talking about?” Johnny stared at him.

                “Jung Jaehyun followed us on Twitter.” Yuta hyperventilated, flapping his arms about like a chicken.

                “Jung Jaehyun?!?!?!?” Sicheng gasped. “OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!”

                “Wait, who’s Jung Jaehyun?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

                “You have no idea who Jung Jaehyun is?!?!” Yuta, Sicheng and Mark stared at him in shock and horror. “Have you been living on a different planet all this time?!”

                “I don’t get it, who is he?” Doyoung scratched his head.

                “He’s the guy who played Daniel in the movie No Longer and the guy who played Simon in Simon Says!” Sicheng slapped his arm. “He is one of the best young actors of this known decade.”

                “Century, even.” Yuta said. “That man can do anything and his face sells anything. Did you know that all you have to do is put his name on something and it sells out instantly?”

                “Even a can of coke?” Mark asked.

                “Especially a can of coke. He’s their freaking ambassador!”

                “Oh that guy!” Doyoung slapped his forehead. “Now I remember him.”

                “Hyung we are watching every single movie he has ever made.” Sicheng gripped his arm. “He is a genius, you will love his stuff.”

                “Wait what’s a guy like him following us on Twitter?” Jeno asked.

                “That’s not the big news.” Yuta breathed.

                “That’s not the big news?” Sicheng gaped. “How could it get bigger than that?”

                “He was in the audience. He. Was. In. The Audience. Just. Now.”

                “Oh.” Mark gasped.

                “My.” Jeno dropped his jaw.

                “Fucking.” Sicheng almost fainted.

                “Shit.” Doyoung let out.

                “Wrong word but close enough.” Johnny glared at him.

                “What’s everyone losing their wits about?” Taeyong asked, carrying boxes of fried chicken in his hands.

                “Jung Jaehyun was in the audience tonight, did you know that?!”

                “Oh yeah I think I saw him!” Taeyong nodded.

                “How did he look like?”

                “Well I think it was him. He was wearing a mask but oh my god you can tell his face looks gorgeous and his body! He is so…”

                “Tall?” Sicheng asked.

                “Yeah and he was…”

                “Wearing a black and white Vetements hoodie?”

                “Uh, yeah and…”

                “Ripped jeans down to his knees and a pearl white mask?”

                “How did you know? Did you see him hyung?” Mark asked Sicheng.

                “No.” Sicheng shook his head, clenching his hand in front of him as he squealed at his phone. “He posted a picture on his Instagram and tagged us!!”

                “WHAT?!?!” Yuta almost knocked Sicheng off the bed as he grabbed the phone. Jung Jaehyun really did attend the concert. He took a selfie of himself with the NCT Concert ticket and tagged the group in the caption:

_Been dying to catch them in the act and now I have. One of the best shows ever @N_C_T_

                “Oh my gosh. It’s happening, guys it’s actually happening.” Jeno squealed. “Wait until Jaemin hears about this!!! Jaehyun is his favourite actor, he is going to go green with envy on this!”

                “Guys calm down.” Johnny shushed them. “It’s just an actor, okay? He’s just a guy who happens to be famous and likes our music. It’s no big deal.”

                “I agree.” Doyoung chewed on his chicken. “We have had famous fans before. It’s not a big deal.”

                “Yeah but this Jung Jaehyun we’re talking about. He does movies! He could put us in the big league!” Yuta exclaimed.

                “With who? We’re rock stars not movie stars.” Doyoung said.

                “Excuse me Freddie Mercury is a movie star and he’s also a rock star.”

                “He’s dead.” Mark raised an eyebrow.

                “Still a rock star, do you know how much he is making from royalties?”

                “Okay okay you guys are exhausting.” Doyoung massaged his temples. “I need a break.”

                “You should come to my room hyung!” Sicheng grabbed his arm. “Let’s do a Jung Jaehyun movie marathon!”

                “Why?”

                “Because we’re bored with nothing to do and he’s super hot so why not?” Sicheng winked.

                Doyoung ended up watching three of Jung Jaehyun’s most famous movies: No Longer, Simon Says and The Crown. He could see why Sicheng was enamoured by him, he really was a very talented actor. So maybe them having such a talented person admitting to being a fan of their music is pretty cool.

                Sicheng fell asleep but Doyoung secretly watched another movie of his named The Archetype. Jaehyun played a psychology professor on the brink of a grand discovery and the movie was incredibly riveting. Doyoung was completely hooked and before he knew it, it was almost daylight by the time the movie was over.

                _Okay so having Jung Jaehyun as a fan really is pretty cool._

_Yeah and he is pretty cute._

****************************

                With what little sleep he had, Doyoung had to down at least two cups of coffee in order to stay awake for this interview. The host Miyeon was pretty chatty with a rather annoying voice, like a rat running around in a tin can. It took all of his sanity to not strangle her whiny voice and end this ache in his head.

                “So I heard that Jung Jaehyun was in the audience during your concert last night!” she squealed. “How do you guys feel about that?”

                “We are so honoured to hear that he likes our music.” Johnny smiled politely. “We were so shocked to hear he was in the audience, if we had known we would have asked to meet him.”

                “I’m sure he would be thrilled about that. He’s an especially big fan of Doyoung.”

                “Huh?” Doyoung snapped his head. “Me?”

                “Oh yes! Check out this interview he had with Leeteuk on Last Night with Leeteuk.” The host showed them a small clip of Jaehyun on the show, talking to Leeteuk.

_“So I heard you are a huge rock fan, is that right?”_

_“I am and I am recently obsessed with NCT’s music. They are so, so good at what they do.”_

_“They are pretty amazing aren’t they?”_

_“I love Kim Doyoung’s voice. I mean it’s so rare to find someone with a voice that is somehow soft and strong at the same time. It’s incredible.”_

_“Have you met them?”_

_“No I haven’t. I haven’t even been to their concert, though I heard ticketing is a blood war out there.”_

_“It is, their tickets sell out fast.”_

_“I know but if I have the chance I would really like to meet them. Doyoung especially, I am a huge fan of his.”_

                “Did you guys know about this?” Miyeon asked.

                “No we didn’t.” Johnny looked at Doyoung’s open jaw and chuckled. “We have been so busy with the tour we must have missed this out.”

                “Doyoung, is there anything you would like to say to your big fan?” Miyeon asked cheerily.

                “Uh…” Doyoung’s brain scrambled to find words. “Call me. DM me.”

                “You heard that Mr. Jung Jaehyun!” Miyeon squealed again. “Doyoung said that you could call him!”

                “Shit.” Doyoung groaned when they finished their interview. “What did I say?”

                “You just told Jaehyun to call you.” Sicheng said.

                “Oh fuck.” Doyoung winced. “God I must have lost my mind.”

                “No don’t! That’s a great move!” Taeyong said. “Let him call us! It’ll be exciting!”

                “He is not going to call.” Doyoung shook his head. “He doesn’t even know our number.”

                The rest of the day proceeded as usual, with schedules and some band practice. At the end of the day, Doyoung retired to his hotel room, feeling exhausted and ready to fall asleep. He had just gotten out of the shower when he received a phone call from an anonymous caller.

                “Hello?” Doyoung answered.

                “Hello?” came a deep voice. “Is this Kim Doyoung?”

                “Yes.” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “Who’s speaking? If you’re a scam caller you can go fuck yourself.”

                “Uhm, it’s Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.”

                Doyoung almost tripped over the bed and fell down in shock. “Ju…Jung Jaehyun?”

                “Yeah. Hi, you said I could call you?”

                _Well holy shit I didn’t think you actually would._

                “How did you get my number?”

                “It’s a long story, but apparently my manager used to be the roommate of your driver’s first cousin’s ex-boyfriend.”

                “Wow.”

                “That’s why I said it was a long story.” Jaehyun’s voice was so deep it almost rumbled through the phone. “I’m sorry, am I bothering you?”

                “Oh no, not at all.” Doyoung said. “I’m very glad you called to be honest. I wanted to thank you for the uhm… Twitter follow and the Instagram mention. That was very nice of you.”

                “I meant it. You guys are really awesome. I am such a fan, my favourite song is Without You and I just think it’s… oh god this is weird I’m ranting, fanboying, to you on the phone. I’m sorry you must think I’m weird.”

_He said ‘I’m sorry’ twice now. That’s kind of cute._

                “It’s fine,” Doyoung found himself blushing slightly. “It’s very flattering.”

                “I would love to meet you in person when you come back to Seoul, if that’s possible.”

                “I think that would be great!”

                “Awesome! Should I have my manager call yours or something?”

                “If you want to, but it’s not necessary.”

                “Okay cool.” Jaehyun’s voice tilted happily. “It was really nice talking to you Mr. Kim.”

                “You can call me Doyoung.”

                “Okay, Doyoung. It was really nice talking to you.”

                “It was nice talking to you too.” Doyoung hung up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds.

                _I just talked to Jung Jaehyun._

                He buried his head in the pillows and screamed.

****************************

                “Can you get me his autograph?” Sicheng pleaded with big eyes.

                “Sure.” Doyoung shrugged, grabbing his favourite leather jacket and tying the shoelaces on his boots.

                “Can you get one for me too? And maybe another four more?” Mark asked. “Donghyuck is a huge fan of his movies.”

                “I’m getting one, not twenty.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to chase him away after just one meeting.”

                “This is exciting! I can’t believe you’re going on a date with Jaehyun!”

                “It’s not a date.” Doyoung sighed. “I have been telling you guys this ever since we left Japan. It’s not a date, we’re just meeting up for drinks at his place. Besides he’s not gay.”

                “How do you know that?” Yuta asked.

                “Taeyong said so.”

                “But you’re gay.” Jeno pointed out.

                “Yes I know.” Doyoung huffed as he slipped his jacket on. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean he is.”

                “Well at least impress him. Make him think we’re cool!”

                “He already likes us.” Doyoung winked. “I would say he is cool enough.”

                Taeyong drove Doyoung to Jaehyun’s penthouse in Gangnam, nestled amongst some of the most expensive apartment buildings in the city. Doyoung rode the elevator to his floor and found only one door.

                _Oh my gosh. I think the whole floor is his._

                “You must be Kim Doyoung.” The door opened to reveal a short male with multiple piercings in his ear. “I’m Ten, Jaehyun’s manager.”

                “Nice to meet you.”

                “Jaehyun will be out in a minute. Take a seat.”

                “Wow.” Doyoung looked around the gorgeous, luxurious apartment. “I can’t. Everything looks too pretty to be sat on.”

                “You should.” A deep male voice sounded from the corner as Jung Jaehyun, award winning actor and one hell of a sexy man, walked out. “These things have a purpose.”

                “I’m leaving.” Ten grabbed the keys from the counter. “You two behave yourselves.”

                “I’ll be fine.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes behind his manager’s back. He waited until Ten disappeared to stick out his tongue. “He is so annoying sometimes.”

                “Why? Because he’s overprotective?”

                “Because he won’t leave me the fuck alone.” Jaehyun said. “Does yours do that?”

                “Mine? Mine would pay money to leave us alone. He can’t because he’s worried we’ll set a hotel room on fire or something.”

                “Has that happened before?”

                “Once.” Doyoung held out a finger. “And only because we were stupid enough to leave Sicheng alone with a gas stove.”

                Jaehyun laughed as he handed Doyoung a drink. Up close Doyoung could see that Jaehyun really was as handsome as he appeared on screen. He pulled his jacket closer to cover his body self-consciously.

                “Whisky?” Doyoung asked.

                “Yes, do you drink?”

                “Yeah I do.”

                “Would you like a tour of the place?”

                “Sure.”

                Jaehyun’s apartment spanned across the whole floor. He had a private gym and library, as well as a jacuzzi outside to use in the winter. His posters and photoshoots adorned the walls, framing it like a gallery.

                “Oh my gosh. This is like being in a museum.” Doyoung gaped.

                “You don’t have pictures like these on your walls?” Jaehyun asked.

                “I do but nothing compared to yours.” Doyoung said. “Photographers don’t know how to shoot rock stars. They always capture our bad side.”

                “That’s impossible.” Jaehyun smirked. “I don’t think you have a bad side.”

                “You do have a lovely home.” Doyoung said. “Makes every hotel we ever lived in look like a motel.”

                “How many hotels have you stayed in?”

                “God, too many to count.” Doyoung sighed. “You know Mark collects the hotel key cards. He has enough to stack them up and make the Eiffel Tower.”

                “I have done that, except with poker cards.” Jaehyun said. “When I was filming Diamonds and Lotto with Kim Jongin I took home a whole carton of poker cards.”

                “What do you do with them?”

                “I made a mini city out of them.” Jaehyun giggled. “Just kidding. I signed them and gave them away. You know all my friends and family always ask for…”

                “Autographs?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I swear part of the reason why I dread family meetings is so that I can avoid signing napkins and albums for my cousins.”

                The two of them sat down in Jaehyun’s living room and started chatting away. Doyoung was pleasantly surprised just how sweet and friendly Jaehyun was. They laughed at almost everything and they seemed to have a million things in common.

                “Can I ask you a question?” Doyoung asked.

                “Fire away.”

                “What’s your favourite character that you have played so far?”

                “Ooo, that’s a tough one.” Jaehyun tapped his chin. “I would have to say… Simon.”

                “Really?” Doyoung’s eyes bugged out. “But you were the bad guy in that flick, and you died in the end.”

                “It’s hard to explain but it’s really fun playing a character that is so different from your original personality. Simon was twisted as fuck but he was also complex and layered.” Jaehyun explained. “Plus it was my first action movie so I got the chance to do all my stunts. It was incredible.”

                “Wasn’t it dangerous?”

                “It was alright. I did have to work out for 4 hours every day and go on a strict diet for that character. While I was filming it I had abs hard enough to smash glass with.”

                _Fuck that sounds sexy._

                “I’m sure you still do.” Doyoung tried to hide his pink face behind his glass.

                “I don’t think so.” Jaehyun rubbed his stomach. “Maybe but definitely not as prominent as before.”

                “Can I ask you a question then?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung.

                “Sure.”

                “What’s your favourite song that you have written so far?”

                “Wow.” Doyoung chuckled. “Why don’t you ask me if I like my mum or my dad better?”

                “Tough question huh?” Jaehyun’s dimples peeked out from his cheeks.

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung bit his glass while he pondered. “Maybe… Goodbye Winter.”

                “Why?”

                “Because… because it’s melancholic.” Doyoung shrugged. “It’s the song I feel like I can really sing my heart out for.”

                “You sing your heart out for every song.” Jaehyun said. “I’ve heard you and seen you live. I know you give your soul in for every song.”

                “That’s true, but some songs are special.” Doyoung smiled wistfully.

                “Is there a memory attached to that one?”

                “Nothing in particular.” Doyoung said.

                “So you write sad songs for a living apparently.” Jaehyun teased.

                “Have you heard a happy rock song?”

                Jaehyun laughed loudly, his eyes turning into crescents as his dimples shone and Doyoung laughed alongside him.

                “Oh, before I forget,” Doyoung took out some pieces of folded paper from his jacket. “I’m supposed to do my annoying bandmates a favour and ask you for your autograph.”

                “Sure, only if,” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “We do this more often.”

                Doyoung liked the idea. He was really growing fond of his new fan, or rather a friend in this case.

                “Deal.”

****************************

                Three weeks later, NCT started hitting the studios again to record some new tracks. Creating music is a lifelong process that doesn’t stop just because one album was already out. It was an exciting moment for the group, to lay the foundations on some new songs and experiment with different sounds again.

                “Doyoung?” Taeyong put a hand over his phone as he called for the singer’s attention over the loud music that was playing in the studios. “It’s Jaehyun’s team. He said he’s going to be a little late today.”

                “Ah yeah he told me. No worries.” Doyoung waved a hand.

                “Wait, who’s coming?” Jeno asked, putting his guitar down as the music grew softer.

                “I’m not telling you. Sicheng will faint.”

                “Is it Jaehyun?!” Sicheng grabbed his arm. “Are we finally meeting him?!”

                “You two sure have been spending a lot of time together.” Johnny smirked. “You two got something going on together?”

                “We’re not dating if that’s what you’re implying.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “We can’t date anyways. He’s not gay.”

                “How do you know that?”

                “Taeyong said so.”

                “Yep, I heard him over the radio once.” Taeyong nodded. “He said he wasn’t gay.”

                “You believe him?” Johnny scoffed. “This is the same guy who thought Dr Pepper was an actual doctor.”

                “Well either he’s a gay who’s really good at acting straight or a straight who’s really good at acting gay. Either way he is an actor and that’s what he does.”

                “What do you guys do when you hang out?” Mark asked. “I can’t imagine you guys having anything in common. I mean he is Mr. Congeniality. Mr. Perfect your parents want you to bring home on Christmas while you…”

                “While what?” Doyoung crossed his arms while Mark bit his lip as he eyed his red leather jacket, old T-shirt, ripped jeans and dirty boots.

                “While you look like someone parents would disown their kids over if they brought you home.” Johnny continued.

                “You know Johnny, this is why you are still single.” Doyoung flipped his middle finger at the drummer and Johnny simply raised one back.

                “Seriously though, what do you guys do together?” Jeno asked.

                “We just hang out and talk really. It turns out we have the same taste in music and movies. The guy has the complete set of Chet Baker albums _ON LP_.” Doyoung shuddered at the memory of playing one of Chet Baker’s most famous songs on LP a week ago in Jaehyun’s house. His body still remembered how wonderful the tunes were and it made his heart pound. “God if he was gay I would get on my knees and suck him off.”

                “You and every single female in this city who’s younger than 40.” Sicheng laughed.

                “He is just so funny and sweet. He’s so attentive and polite, he laughs at all my jokes…”

                “He laughs at your jokes?” Johnny dropped his jaw. “My God he must be in love with you.”

                “Love is blind, and apparently humourless.” Jeno giggled.

                “Fuck all of you. Seriously.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. A knock came on the door and Doyoung smiled.

                “Hi Doyoung.” Jaehyun greeted at the door. “I am so sorry I’m late, traffic was insane.”

                “It’s not a problem.” Doyoung pulled him in. “Guys, meet our biggest fan, Jung Jaehyun.”

                “Hi!” Mark shook his hand enthusiastically. “I’m Mark!”

                “Oh I know all your names.” Jaehyun grinned. “Mark, Jeno, Johnny and Sicheng.”

                Sicheng was too starstruck to even breathe. He stood there like a wooden pole until Johnny kicked the back of his calves. “Oh my god I can’t believe I’m meeting you you are like one of my all time favourite movie actors I love every single one of your…”

                “You’re babbling sweetie.” Doyoung shut his mouth. “Why don’t you go take a cold shower?”

                “Jung Jaehyun is in the same room as me we are breathing his air he is breathing my air…” Sicheng mumbled as Jeno and Mark dragged him aside.

                “You wanted to meet the rest of the crackhead crew.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “How has it been so far?”

                “It’s amazing!” Jaehyun clapped his hands excitedly. “I have been in studios before but never in a rock studio!”

                “Well why don’t you take a seat while we try to record our next song?”

                “I get to sit in on NCT’s recording session?” Jaehyun gaped. “Holy shit you bet I’m going to Instagram this.”

                Doyoung shook his head and laughed. The band focused on their music while Jaehyun watched with wide-eyed, baby-like interest. The band took a break and Jaehyun expressed his admiration for the process over lunch.

                “I had no idea this much work went into recording one song.” Jaehyun said.

                “That’s nothing.” Doyoung waved his hand carelessly. “Sometimes they don’t even make the final cut.”

                “Really? Why?”

                “Just because they aren’t perfect enough.” Sicheng explained.

                “So somewhere, in someone’s PC, there is a whole file of songs you guys never released?”

                “Definitely.” Johnny said.

                “Oh my god.” Jaehyun held a hand over his heart. “Who do I have to sleep with in order to listen to one those songs?”

                “Doyoung. OW!!!” Mark yelped as Doyoung stabbed his thigh with a fork. “It’s the truth!” he whined.

                “You can’t.” Doyoung wagged a finger. “It’s private.”

                “Tough luck kid.” Johnny nudged him. “Next time bring over some roses and a bottle of wine. Maybe he’ll say yes then.”

                Doyoung kicked Johnny under the table, glaring at him over their plate of spaghetti. After lunch, just as Johnny stepped out for a smoke break, Doyoung followed him and proceeded to slap his arm hard.

                “Ow! What was that for?”

                “Stop making jokes like that in front of him!” Doyoung said. “You’re making it weird.”

                “I’m making it weird?” Johnny scoffed. “Excuse me but I am not doing anything. It was just a joke anyways and he laughed at it.”

                “Doesn’t mean it’s right.”

                “Look, he laughed at it and said it was fine. He’s a cool guy and he’s not offended, so what are you getting all up my ass for?”

                “He’s my friend okay?” Doyoung snapped. “I don’t want him to be weirded out by all this gay stuff.”

                “But you’re gay.”

                “That’s not the point.”

                “That is the point. Are you worried he’s going to be weirded out by you?”

                “I didn’t say that.”

                “But you implied it.”

                “Oh for Christ’s sake.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “He is not going to weirded out by you.” Johnny blew a puff of smoke. “If you ask me, it’s the exact opposite.”

                “What?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

                “He’s very enamoured by you.” Johnny said, dangling his cigarette from his fingers. “He looks at you like you are the single most interesting thing God has ever created.”

                “Of course he does. He thinks I’m cool.”

                “You think that’s it?” Johnny scoffed. “Fuck you’re denser than I thought.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “I’m saying he’s attracted to you.” Johnny sighed exasperatedly. “Like ‘I want to get in your pants’ kind of attracted.”

                “No he’s not.”

                “Yes he is.”

                “No he’s not.”

                “Okay, he isn’t then.” Johnny put out his cigarette. “I just don’t want to argue with you on this. We’ll just keep spinning around with no end.”

                “I just don’t want to chase him away.” Doyoung said. “He’s a really good friend and I like his company. I finally found someone outside of our band I can be fully comfortable with and I don’t want to lose that friendship. Is that too much to ask?”

                Johnny nodded slowly. “Fine. I’ll back off.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung took a cigarette out of his own pocket and used Johnny’s lighter to light it up. Johnny shook his head as he went back into the restaurant.

                “Hey,” he called before he went back in. “You really like him, don’t you?”

                Doyoung rolled his eyes and gave Johnny the finger. Johnny didn’t even bother to raise one back as he just turned his head and ignored him. The burn of the cigarette coated his throat and almost made him choke but he liked that acidic burn. He looked back inside the restaurant where Jaehyun was chatting animatedly with the rest of his band.

                Did he like him?

                Doyoung thought about all those text messages they shared. He woke up every single day anticipating what message Jaehyun was going to send him. They sent selfies to each other before they went to bed. Doyoung thought about all those heart to heart talks they had in his apartment or in a nearby bar, usually listening to jazz or old pop music.

                Did he like him?

                He thought about the jokes they shared over the past few weeks. He thought about the funny, stomach flippy thing he felt whenever he knew he was going to see Jaehyun again. He thought about his smile and his laugh, the way his dimples sunk in and the way his skin glowed under the lights of a dimly lit bar.

                Did he like him?

                Yes, yes he fucking did.

                Doyoung watched as a group of female waitresses approached Jaehyun, all squealing and screeching as they asked for his autograph. He took pictures with them and flashed them that ever so appealing smile. He bowed to them politely and even thanked them for their service. He saw the way the girls smiled at him and the way he basked in the glow of their attention and Doyoung felt a burn in his chest.

                And it wasn’t caused by the cigarette.

                There was some part of him that knew Jaehyun and him would never be together. How could they, when he wasn’t even interested in men in the first place? Trust his stupid heart to fall for someone completely unavailable.

                That was why he only wrote sad rock songs. Because happy rock songs about love do not exist.

                And even if they did, they sucked.

 ****************************

                Jaehyun had seen NCT live once before, but when Doyoung asked him if he wanted to see them perform live on Leetuek’s late night show, he knew he couldn’t resist. There was a reason why people kept going for concerts, even if it cost a fortune. The concert experience is unlike any other, and he would never pass up a chance to see Doyoung perform.

                “Hi Taeyong!” Jaehyun greeted when he arrived backstage with a bouquet of flowers and a fruit basket.

                “Oh my god, Christmas certainly came early.” Taeyong grinned. “Thank you so much. You didn’t have to bring anything though.”

                “I heard bringing flowers is a sign of good luck for a performance.”

                “That’s usually for theatre but who cares? It’s free and I’ll take it.” Taeyong shrugged. “You should get out there and watch them perform.”

                “It’s already over.” Jaehyun said. “They are staying back to talk to their fans a little more.”

                The band came into the room a few minutes later, sweaty and exhilarated. Mark’s makeup was a mess and Jeno was sweating buckets. Sicheng, for some reason, still looked fresh while Johnny panted like he ran the Boston marathon. Even Doyoung was clutching his heart, catching his breath.

                “God that was amazing!” he breathed.

                “I take it it was a good show then.” Taeyong clapped his hands. “Nice job guys!”

                “You did great Doyoung.” Jaehyun nodded. “I saw you out there. Flawless as usual.”

                “Oh Jaehyun.” Doyoung held his hands. “This is why I love performing.” He smiled giddily. “This adrenaline in me, my god I can still feel my heart pumping.”

                “I bet…”

                “Touch it.” Doyoung grabbed his hand to place it on his chest. “Is it still beating erratically?”

                “Yeah it is.”

                “Fuck I am so sweaty.” Doyoung winced as he shrugged his leather jacket off. He pulled his thin T-shirt over his head and grabbed a towel from Yuta to wipe his body. Jaehyun gulped thickly at the sight. There was a large black dragon tattoo, rising from his waist, around his side and ending on his right chest, just circling above his nipple.

                “You have a tattoo?” Jaehyun asked.

                “I do.” Doyoung nodded, lifting his arms. “I have never shown anyone this before.”

                “It’s pretty.”

                “Thanks.” Doyoung chuckled, sticking his tongue out as he grabbed a bottle of water. “God I am so thirsty.” He guzzled down the entire bottle, ignoring the pearls of liquid that escaped from the corner of his lips and ran down the expanse of his neck, down his beautifully sculpted chests, down his lean stomach and disappear into the waistline of his pants.

                “You’re all wet.” Jaehyun snatched the towel from his hands and patted his chest dry.

                “Ahhhh…” Doyoung threw his head back and moaned slightly, his body feeling every single ache and exhaustion that replaced the adrenaline that was originally there. That was the problem with performing. Once the rush was over and the high came down, then your body starts to feel the pain. He lifted his head back up and realized something.

                Jaehyun was close, way too close to him.

                And he was half naked.

                “Uhm,” Jaehyun stepped back, his ears and even his face turning pink. “I should go. You guys still have another schedule to catch up on.”

                “O…okay.” Doyoung muttered. “Wait, we’re still on for movies tonight, right?”

                “Uh, right.” Jaehyun stammered. “I’ll uh…see you later.”

                Jaehyun couldn’t wait to run out of the room. Doyoung stood there with his mouth open, wondering what the hell happened and how the fuck did he mess that up.

****************************

                Ever since that awkward encounter on Leeteuk’s show, Doyoung and Jaehyun’s relationship became a little tense. Jaehyun insisted everything was okay and Doyoung tried to pretend nothing happened, but it soon became this invisible elephant in the room. You don’t see it but you can smell the funky creature and you know it’s there.

                Doyoung didn’t have too much time to think about Jaehyun. NCT was about to be offered a big gig, a chance to perform at the Golden Idol Movie Awards, one of the most prestigious movie award shows ever. Jaehyun was nominated for his role in No Longer and NCT was supposed to perform a Queen song, an ode to the band and the hit movie Bohemian Rhapsody.

                “There are so many stars out there!” Jeno grinned as he looked through the window of their limo pulling up to the award show venue. “Is that Irene Bae?!? OH MY GOSH IT’S HER!!”

                “Quiet you guys.” Johnny shushed them. “This is a fancy awards show. We’re supposed to act classy.”

                “Is that Park Jimin?!?!” Mark gasped.

                “Oh my gosh I think that’s Angelina Jolie!! ANGELINA I LOVE YOU!!” Sicheng wind down the window to scream.

                “Now I know how our fans feel like.” Doyoung rubbed his hands on his suit. “My god I am so nervous for this.”

                “You tell me. I’m sweating all over and I’m wearing an athletic cup so that I don’t pee in my pants.” Johnny fanned himself.

                “Is that why it looks bigger than usual?” Doyoung smirked.

                “So many stars.” Jeno gaped as they stepped out onto the red carpet. “So many beautiful people.”

                “Not as beautiful as Huang Renjun?” Sicheng teased.

                “Of course not but if I didn’t have him, these people would come close.”

                “Oh look! It’s Jaehyun!” Mark tapped Doyoung’s shoulder to point to Jaehyun who was making his way over to them. Doyoung held his breath and sighed internally. Jaehyun was incredibly handsome. His hair was styled upwards to reveal his handsome face in full force, and his suit was cut to perfection and moulded to his body like it was a second skin.

                “Hey guys!” Jaehyun gave Mark a fist bump. “Awesome turn out isn’t it?”

                “I need my sunglasses here, there are too many stars here.” Sicheng smiled.

                “You look very handsome today.” Doyoung said.

                “So do you.” Jaehyun smiled back. “It’s a nice change from your regular outfit.”

                “You better enjoy it while you can, because I’m going back to my old biker boots and ripped jeans on stage.” Doyoung laughed.

                “You sound nervous. Are you okay?”

                “You can tell?”

                Jaehyun shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll be wonderful at it.”

                As reassuring as Jaehyun tried to be, it really didn’t work. Doyoung could feel his heart pumping faster and his palms sweating nervously. He couldn’t stop pacing about in his dressing room. It was enough to make Taeyong go dizzy.

                “Doyoung! Stop doing that!”

                “I can’t!” Doyoung winced. “I’ve never felt this way before. Shit I’m actually scared. What if I screw up? What if I ruin the song and they hate it? What if I embarrass myself in front of all these hoity-toity people?”

                “You won’t do it.” Taeyong grabbed his shoulders. “I know you. The Kim Doyoung I know is going to nail this. You just got to believe yourself.”

                “I hope so.” Doyoung wheezed, removing his jacket. “Jesus where is the AC? It’s a hundred fucking degrees in here.”

                “That’s great! Do that!”

                “Do what?”

                “That thing with your jacket where you keep removing it.” Taeyong said. “Do that. It’s very sexy.”

                “You’re not helping me right now.”

                “That’s because you don’t need any.” Taeyong patted his cheek. “Look, you chose this job because you love it. You love singing more than anything else in the world. You feel nervous now but I swear to you when you get up there and you let your instincts take over, you will rock their world. Literally.”

                Doyoung nodded slowly. Taeyong was right, he was always right. NCT made their way to the stage, finding their positions swiftly enough. Someone handed Doyoung his sparkly microphone and he rolled it around his hands, feeling the weight of his weapon between the palm of his hands. He looked out onto the crowd, finding so many unfamiliar and too well-dressed faces. This was definitely not his crowd.

                Then, he saw Jaehyun. Jaehyun gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Doyoung smiled back and raised a fist.

                “And now ladies and gentlemen, performing Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen, here is NCT!!” The host announced and the spotlight shone on them.

                Doyoung looked at Jeno, then Mark, then Sicheng. He looked at Johnny last and Johnny smiled at him.

                “Let’s tear this motherfucking stadium apart.” The drummer whispered.

                Doyoung held the microphone to his lips and from the first note he sang, he knew this was a performance he would never forget.

****************************

                “I knew it!!!” Taeyong pumped his fist in the air as he and Yuta scrolled through Twitter. NCT’s performance just ended and the reactions have been through the roof. Taeyong pressed two fingers against his lips and kissed them.

                “Praise the lord.” Yuta typed furiously. “You really do know what you are doing.”

                “Of course I do! Look, the internet is going crazy with Doyoung’s shoulders. I knew that jacket thing was going to drive the crowd wild.”

                “Hey guys!” Yuta clapped his hands loudly as NCT returned from the stage. “Congratulations!!! You boys were wonderful!”

                “Did you see Irene dancing?!?! To our song?!?!” Sicheng jumped around excitedly. “Oh my god it was incredible!”

                “I think that is one of the best performances we have done in a long while.” Johnny smiled.

                “I agree!” Doyoung breathed, placing a hand over his heart. “I can’t believe it’s over.”

                “You were marvellous!” Taeyong hugged him. “That jacket thing you did drove the crowd nuts! The fans online are about to mail their underwear to you now after this.”

                “Ew, that’s disgusting.”

                “I know but still isn’t it amazing?!”

                “Jae…” Doyoung mumbled. “Where’s Jaehyun? I want to see him.”

                “I think he’s in his dressing room.”

                Doyoung darted out of NCT’s dressing room and ran down the corridor. He stopped in front of a room with Jaehyun’s name and knocked on the door. Jaehyun was inside, still dressed in his suit with his legs crossed.

                “Jaehyun!”

                “Doyoung.”

                “I can’t thank you enough for everything.” Doyoung breathed. “If it wasn’t for you I would have died on stage.”

                “No you wouldn’t.”

                “Okay maybe not but still I was so nervous.” Doyoung rambled. “I was sweating and my heart was beating like mad then I looked down and saw all those old faces and thought holy fuck this is not my crowd and…”

                “Doyoung…”

                “Gosh I am sweaty in this and the lights on that stage is really hot…”

                “Doyoung…”

                “I didn’t even know what I was doing I was just so into it Taeyong told me about the jacket thing and…” Doyoung turned to realize Jaehyun was now standing by the door, one hand in his suit pocket and the other holding the door knob. His face was tense and his eyes were dark and mysterious.

                “Uh…is everything okay?”

                “Doyoung,” Jaehyun’s voice suddenly dropped 10 octaves lower, sending shivers down Doyoung’s spine. “I’m going to count to three. If you don’t get out of this room, I’m going to do something you might hate me for.”

                “What?” Doyoung asked softly.

                “I can’t take this anymore. I have been trying to remain calm for the past few weeks but fuck it feels like every minute you are testing my limits.”

                “Wha…what are you going to do to me?” Doyoung whimpered. He was shaking but also very turned on.

                “I don’t know.” Jaehyun said. “But fuck I really don’t know how much more I can take this. You have no idea how much I want you.”

                “Want…what?” Doyoung couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

                “One.”

                Doyoung steeled himself and stood up straight. Jaehyun pushed a button on the knob to lock the door.

                “Two.”

                Jaehyun slowly made his way to Doyoung, until he was close enough to cradle Doyoung’s face in his hands, touching his skin and caressing his jaw with his thumb.

                “Three.” Doyoung finished the count.

                Jaehyun pulled Doyoung’s face and finally sealed his lips with his. Doyoung’s arms instantly wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck, feeling his body grow weaker and limper as his limbs just turned to mush. Their lips melded together as Jaehyun pushed Doyoung against the wall, using a knee to part his legs and grinding his lower half against his.

                “Fuck you taste so good.” Jaehyun cursed, lips going from his mouth, to his neck and to his collarbone. Doyoung moaned softly, his back rubbing against the wall and his hips bucking upwards for friction. Jaehyun’s soft hands pulled his shirt up, rubbing the skin underneath it and sending jolts down his spine.

                “You do this on purpose don’t you?” Jaehyun mouthed against his skin. “Seduce me on stage with your voice? This skin of yours? The way your jeans wrap around your hips so tight and the way your jacket keeps slipping off?”

                “I don’t…ah…”

                “God I have spent months dreaming of this.” Jaehyun grunted, attacking his skin like a hungry man. “I wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Fuck I want you so bad.”

                “I want you…”

                KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

                “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Doyoung cursed.

                “Jaehyun?” Ten called from outside the room. “Jaehyun it’s time to go. The show is starting soon.”

                “Ignore him.”

                “Jaehyun!!” Ten called again. “Come on! Your award category is announcing!!”

                “Jaehyun,” Doyoung moaned under him. “You should go.”

                “That golden statue can wait. You are my prize.”

                “Jaehyun!!!!” Ten roared outside the door. It took all of Doyoung’s strength to push him away.

                “Go.” Doyoung said. “Go before you miss the chance of a lifetime.”

                “I don’t think I’m missing anything.” Jaehyun took his hand and kissed it. “I’ll be back.”

                “I’ll be waiting.”

                Jaehyun opened the door and was immediately dragged away by Ten. Doyoung waited until Jaehyun was truly out of sight before he fell to the ground and placed a hand on his chest.

                His heart was pounding even harder than before.

****************************

                “Where have you been?” Sicheng asked Doyoung when he returned to his dressing room.

                “In Jaehyun’s room. Just… chatting.” Doyoung shrugged.

                “Look he won!!” Mark cheered as they watched the live broadcast of the awards show on the TV in their dressing room. Jaehyun was awarded Best Actor in a Drama Piece and the band cheered for him as he went on stage to accept the golden statue. Jaehyun’s hair was still slightly unkempt and his lips were very pink. Doyoung tried to a hide a smile behind his hands.

                “I would like to thank my family, friends, everyone at Vision Entertainment…” he started.

                “Why does Jaehyun look like he just finished jacking off before he went on stage?” Johnny asked. He turned to Doyoung but the singer ignored him.

                “I have so many people I want to share this honour with, but I do have a few words for a very special someone in my life.”

                “Oh?” Jeno raised an eyebrow.

                “This person came into my life on a whim and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is my soulmate, my best friend and I thank God every single day that I get to even live in the same century as him.”

                “Who is he talking about?” Mark asked.

                “Thank you Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled into the camera. “For making my dreams come true.”

                “No way.” Sicheng dropped his jaw.

                “Holy.” Jeno turned to Doyoung in shock.

                “Man,” Johnny laughed. “You must have given him one hell of a blowjob.”

                “Hang on a minute, I thought you said he was straight.” Mark asked Taeyong.

                “I did.” Taeyong look confused. “I heard him say he wasn’t gay. Or maybe he said he wasn’t laid.”

                The whole room stared at him. Taeyong realized the mistake he made and blushed.

                “Oops.”

****************************

                “Congratulations on your little statue.”

                “Thank you.” Jaehyun smiled happily, clutching his award tightly at the after party at a nearby club. “It’s not as big as you thought it would be, isn’t it?”

                “I guess some things really do look bigger on camera.”

                “Is that a dick joke?” Jaehyun smirked.

                “It is, especially now I know you like them.”

                “Wait I’m confused.” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. “What did you think I was?”

                “I thought you were straight.”

                “Who told you that?”

                “My idiot manager, who I should fire tomorrow.”

                “Don’t do that.” Jaehyun laughed. “Nothing bad came out of it.”

                “I guess but if I had known you were gay I would have been a bit more forward.”

                “Oh so stripping in front of me, singing a Queen song while sexily removing your jacket isn’t forward enough?” Jaehyun teased.

                “Apparently not.” Doyoung laughed. “I had to admit, I had it a little easier when I thought you were straight. I felt like I could just be myself and not try to impress you because I knew you wouldn’t fall for me.”

                “So are you disappointed?”

                “No.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around him to kiss him. “Not at all.”

****************************

                “What’s this?” Jaehyun asked as Doyoung pulled him into one of the recording studios and made him sit down on a chair.

                “It’s a secret.” Doyoung winked, handing him a pair of headphones.

                “What’s the secret? Do I need to sign non-disclosure agreements? Because I can handle that and I know a lawyer who specialises in them.”

                “Not that.” Doyoung slapped him playfully. He pushed a button and an upbeat tune started playing into the headphones. It was rock, mixed with a bit of pop almost. It felt light and positive, and Jaehyun’s head was bopping left and right.

                “I love it.” Jaehyun said. “But I’m not sure I know what it is.”

                “It’s one of the songs I wrote that never made it onto the album.”

                “But why? It’s so good.”

                “I didn’t think happy rock songs exists.” Doyoung smiled. “But you proved me wrong.”

                Jaehyun removed his headphones and held Doyoung’s hand. He kissed him softly and pulled him in his arms. “We should record a brand new song, just you and me.” He pulled Doyoung into the recording booth. His hands travelled south and Doyoung’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Let’s start with the way you moan my name.”

                “You better hope this doesn’t make it onto the next album.” Doyoung gasped.

                “I don’t want it to.” Jaehyun said. “I have the best thing any fan of NCT can hope for.”

                “What’s that?”

                Jaehyun smiled as he slipped his hand down Doyoung's underwear. “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are some stories you plan and some you just HAVE to write, this is one of the latter. Every bone in my body was screaming for this so I had to write it. Thank you all so much for reading 8000 words of incomprehensible nonsense and lame humour
> 
> If you like it, leave kudos and a comment! Feel free to follow me @sweetkpopfanfic on Twitter for more ramblings! Thanks guys! Love yall!


End file.
